Land of Pictures 7
Sitemap Picture Commentary Continued PAGE 7 : --- AND STILL YET EVEN MORE Incredibly Amusing Pictures (best part of this wiki) The Finker No relation to Raptures 'The Sinker'. Fink had to get Sea Slugs somehow (though stealing them all through a Tear to Rapture might've been MUCH MUCH easier). Steam Punk crafters make some very impressive things. I think this was originally a WW1 (recruitment) propaganda poster, castigating 'Stay at Homes' reminding that other men were fighting for their country... Ryan would recruit from the Citizenry to defend Rapture (and probably NOT 'splice them up' as sufficient weapons and tactics were available to do the job). We coulda had a Giant Flying Cat !! But Noooooooo..... You can find all kinds of inspiring pix online for old architecture and ruins. Steam Punk + Cats ... I made a joke once about Cats riding the Pneumo ... Need to list all the things wrong with THIS Fontaine must've drank a bit to much of Sander Cohen's absinthe (Elizabeth too?) Maybe this model was what he thought Fontaines looked like (some builders took HIM for a ride) as the layout of everywhere we go in the place makes it out as a squat sprawling building. All this reckless Time Travel stuff attracted notice of the authorities... And this 'Doctor' guy showed up and simply shrugged and shot Comstock in the head with a Luger and then sent the Luteces (the real cause of the whole mess into the Endless Gilligan's Island Theme Playing Universe - a fate worse than Oblivion). Warning Notice in Rapture -- post start of Civil War (of course) There was one obvious way to recover ADAM ... Comstock the Charlatan presenting what his 'floating city' would look like. Needless to say, few people fell for his ridiculous hair-brained proposal. Hallucinogens cooked up by Rosalind turned out to be a great gimmick for the scam to get people to give Comstock lots of money. Unexpected results were not uncommon when ADAM was involved. That is a huge bottle (must've been the large economy size). Jamming a mattress needle into your arm must've been a big turnoff for some people (which might've been a reason that the Pep-bars and EVE Gum sold so well). "Bounty Of The Sea" day was a holiday in Rapture where people gave each other gifts (the commercial aspects of Christmas would be missed otherwise). Early game prop - to prove that Columbia (and America) are full of evil racists and bigots (this was before they changed the game to prove that Columbia and America was all full of evil Religious crazies and cultists and Bigots and economic exploiters). What I don't understand is : If these WASP racist/bigots didn't like immigrants/minorities/lower-class people, then WHY even need this - Just have a sign : "No Blacks, Dogs or Irish need Apply" for applicants to populate their "New Eden'. Being Andrew Ryan's Plummer had certain Perks - handy for McDonagh during the chasescene get-aways from the fireball hurling FREAKS... I could imagine a Big Daddy Riding one of these around ... Back then, there was a thing called 'style' ... OMG !!! Splicers on Motor Cycles !!! Vector (line) drawing was the early method of graphics using the XY sweep of the electron gun to make lines, dots and symbols (note the dwell spots at the end of the letter line segments). The aspect ratio is a bit odd. Usually, displays like this were round or square. One of those futuristic appliances that the technology existed to create in Rapture. (were seen mentioned in 60's media in our real world). 30s era Cigarette machine Lots of potential in the MMORPG to have many more Art Deco props like this light stand. Sidewalk Tree Planting Protectors. We can have Art Deco Manhole covers... Now THATS class... Columbia wasn't the only place where technical advancements were going on. After seeing Columbia at the Exposition a WHOLE LOT of brilliant people were given ideas and clues about what was possible - Columbia would soon be left in the dust. Langford's Institute. After booby-trapping the whole area and activating the Lazarus thingee and slaughtering the waves of Splicers (on Hard), this was the talley. Automated coffee machine (big rage in our 80s). Make it stainless steel and add some red/green goop and it could be part of the raw ADAM processor inside a Gatherers Garden machine (Note - the Plasmids/Tonics were prepackaged from a central lab-production site and NOT created within the machines themselves). Lots of potential for the MMORPG. Maybe with the linear structure 'Streets', there will be more building shape opportunities than just flat facades. Huge numbers of Art Deco architecture were in Residential houses and apartment buildings. Rapture TV kid's shows... Modern Pushbutton Convenience DO these people look like they are 'on something'? Its been noted that they are all looking off into a different point in space. Masks are fun... Nothing lasts forever ... Tickets from 1893 Columbian Exposition A actual passenger room from the Hindenburg. Lightweight materials, and cramped quarters (many ocean liners had similar) for something that actually had to 'float'. I cant wait for RETRO to be 'IN" again... REAL Phone from 1895. Note the crank. Style is 'Eiffel Tower' ... (Hmmm, phones like this with their handy small generators would be perfect for Comstock's Police to torture confessions out of suspects - TELL US WHERE THE FALSE SHEPPARD IS ... Rrrrrrr *crackle* Zzzzzzzzzz... Aaaaahhhhhhh!!!! -- WHERE IS HE ? Rrrrrrr.... The Russians were way ahead of Fink, and little could beat its 'Lassie' level of intelligence. Most Dreaded of All -- The Funny Walk Splicer !!! Splicer Mask ? You're doing it Wrong.